1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable personal telephone or similar electronic apparatus and a waterproof structure for an operating section included in the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, a portable personal telephone or similar portable electronic apparatus is provided with a waterproof structure that prevents water or similar liquid and dust from entering a casing via clearances between the casing and keybuttons and corroding electric circuitry present in the casing. The conventional waterproof structure, however, cannot surely obviate the entry of water because the casing is apt to deform due to the influence of dimensional errors. Although the size of the casing may be increased to reduce the influence of dimensional errors, this kind of scheme is contrary to the increasing demand for a small-size portable electronic apparatus.
Technologies relating to the present invention are disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication Nos. 2-53022, 3-109090 and 3-126084 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. 9-185101, 2000-151772 and 2001-43768.